Gundam W
by Ash Skylark
Summary: Wolverine finds out that th' ol' time hook still has some spunk....
1. Part 1

  
Gundam W  
And this 'W' Doesn't stand For Wing  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The year 2001, month January. Logan, in his Leather jacket, black T-shirt, blue jeans and boots, was crouched on a tree limb, his six andamantium claws extended. Where are you Creed..? Logan thought as he sniffed. SNAP! Logan spun around, just as Victor Creed, the one also known as Sabretooth lept up, slashing widly in the Direction of Logan, all of a suddin a bright white light enveloped Logan. As soon as it appeard the light vanished along with Logan, Creed slammed into the tree, then fell to the gound with a hard thud. "Where did you go runt!?" Creed yelled with a snarl.  
Logan Blinked, his vision blackened, suddenly he slammed into something. He groaned "where's th' flamin' truck that jus' hit me?" He blinked his vision slowly returns, he sniffed, then feels the ground... but there's no grass... he grips the ground with his hands, it's cold.. freezing cold, his vision fully returns, He blinks looking at the ground "Snow...?"  
  
  
  
Noin sat on her Taurus suit making some minor adjustments to the fuel intake valves "Ah noin how are you?" a voice from under the suit called. She sat up hitting her head on part of the suit, curesing under her voice, "Ah Zechs" she said with a slight sigh as she jumped down from her perch. "I'm ok i guess." she replied to his question. She straightened herself, looking up at him. "That's good to know noin." he nodded, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I think i'm going to go out for a drink Zechs, would you want to come?" She inquired as she brushed a lock of hair from her face. "No noin, i have some buisness to attend to here first, and why do you have to go out when we have a pub here?" he gave her a questioning look. "Zechs you know damned well that the the drinks at our bar aren't any good, this being a military base." He let out and exasperated sigh "Well ok, but be careful Noin." She just nodded, and walked off to her quarters to clean up.  
  
  
  
Logan stood, the snow at least a foot and a half deep, and fresh powder was falling fast. He sniffed the air looking side to side, seemingly expecting Sabretooth to jump him at any second. But he noticed Creed's scent wasn't anywhere to be found. He retracted his claws then headed off in the direction where he smelt something out of the ordinary, but familiar all the same...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Noin stopped her Taurus in the woods near the Black Lion Tavern, the remake of the White Lion, only in canada. She went through the normal shut down procedures, exited her suit, and headed off for the bar. She heard a low growl behind her, turned around but nothing was there.. she shrugged it off and entered the tavern. It smelled of cigarette smoke, bad beer, and burnt wood. Maybe not her style most of the time, but she needed something different. She sat at the bar, a few of the drunks wolf whistled at her, but she just shrugged it off. "What'll it be?" the man across the bar asked. He was no more classier than the bar itself, an old white t-shirt, his belly hung out from the bottom, he looked, and smelled like he hadn't had a bath in weeks, if not months. "Vodka." Noin stated, plain and simple. She really didn't want to have a conversation with anyone right now. The bar tender nodded, he may look dumb and ugly, but he seemingly could take a hint. he poured a shot of vodka and set it infront of her, he went to take the bottle away. "Leave the bottle." Noin looked at him. He set it back down and went to cleaning the bar, and tending to other costumers. Noin what are you doing here? Look at this place, it's not your style at all. She thought. She had been thinking about alot of things lately. She has been questioning what she's doing, basically she has been working for the earth sphere and the colonies, a double agent as you could say, The Colonies being in the right. But it looked like now the colonies where all but lost, and she has been questioning her own life's worth. Jingle, Jingle, The bells above the doorway rang breaking her train of thought.   
Logan entered the bar, he noticed the name "Black Lion Tavern" he thought it could be associated with his favorite stop in New York, The White Lion Tavern. He sat down, a stool away from a lady seemingly lost in thought staring at an untouched shot glass of vodka, the bottle still on the bar. The bar tender came up to him "What'll it be?". Logan looked up at him "Gimme a tall glass o' Crow." The bar tender just laughed, logan looked at him with a disgusted look. "Man don't you know crow ain't been made in years?", "Well then just gimme somethin' on tap then bub." logan said with a growl, the bartender blinked "Well what on tap?", Logan already pissed off about being Dropped somewhere unfamiliar barked out "Surprise me!" The Bartender just blinks and went over, filling up a tall glass with some sort of beer and sat it infront of Logan, "Strongest stuff we got buddy." the bar tender said, almost cockily. Logan took a swallow "Taste like water, kid" Logan downed the rest, the bartender just started, his jaw slack. Logan sniffed the air lightly and muttered "creed.."  
Noin Blinked surprised at the short man's way of just downing the strongest drink this place has, she's seen other try the few times she's been here, but never seen it accually happen. The bartender looked at the indigo haired short man and said "Buddy that drink's on us" The short man just nodded and seemingly sniffed, the stood up, muttering something that sounded like greed to her, he walked out the door, just as the door closed, some huge man slammed into the short guy. Noin shot up and out the door, her regulation nine milimeter drawn and ready.  
Logan Slammed into a tree, and hard. He stood, then looked behind creed seing the lady that was sitting at the bar, holding a gun and she shouted "Freeze you two! There's no need for a fight here, take it else where!" Creed didn't even turn to acknowledge her, he just lunged at logan, Swiping across his chest, Logan lept to the side, sabretooth's claws barely missing.  
Noin looked at this Huge giant attacking this little man. "I said Freeze! This is your last warning!" She shouted, her gun aimed squarly at the taller man's chest. How stupid can a person be!? I am about to shoot him and he doesn't even care! She started to sqeeze the trigger "OK that's it!" BANG! she shot him, and didn't miss. She blinks OH My God! she thought the man didn't even move, he just turned and looked at her, his eyes black as coal, he let out a deep gutteral growl, and said "You shouldn' o' done that sweety" He lept at her. Noin instinctively crouched, losing her footing on some ice, she slipped down on her rump, all of a sudden the smaller mand hit the larger one from the side, in a football style tackle. The taller man flew about ten feet to the side, the smaller man Stood between her and the monster of a man. All of a sudden she heard a SNIKT! Sound..  
Logan Stood Claws extended "Yer gonna hafta go through me t' get t' her bub!" Creed stood, obviously pissed "My Pleasure runt!" Creed lept at the same instant Logan did, Creed slashed at logan's head, Logan ducked rammed al 9 inches of his andamantium claws into creed's chest, and ripped them out sideways. He stood ready as creed got up to his feet, his chest bleeding, but the bleeding starts to slow. Logan lept in slashing down on creed's shoulder's and across his neck, Creed grabs Logan flinging him to the side and into a tree, logan grunts, landing on his feet. Creed gurgles something unrecognizable as he hobbles off to the forest to heal. Logan retracts his claws walking over to Noin. "Y' ok kid?" he extends his hand to Noin, she just stares in disbeliefe... "I ain' gonna bite ya kid, are y' ok?" he repeated. She blinked looking up at him "Y... Yeah i'm fine." She took his hand and he pulled her up. He looked up at her "So kid wha's yer name?" "Noin" She replied. They returned to the bar, Logan sat back at his stool, but this time Noin sat at the stool next to him. "So I never caught your name..." She stated. "Call me Logan."He responded. She nodded. "So kid tell me where am i an' wha' year is it?" Noin blinked at his question "You're in canada.. the year's 2015" he shook his head lightly. "well i don' usually ask this, but untill i can figure thin's out, you seem like th' military type, is there a place i coul' stay fer awhile?" She nodded "yeah there's a military establishment near here, i'll take you there." He nodded, "So y' got a set o' wheels?" She just smirked, "Yeah something like that..."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Logan Blinked as he came to the clearing in the woods, he saw what he thought was a sentinal. "This is my 'Wheels'." She said with a smirk. Logan just nodded. She climed up into the cockpit and motioned for him to follow. He climbed up after her, and stood in the spot she told him to, she started strapping him in as she told him certian things to be prepared for on the trip. "Darlin' i'm pretty sure i can handle i lil' ride in yer suit." he said looking at her "Ok Logan but i can't say i didn't try." Se closed the cockpit hatch, going through the start up procedures in the Taurus suit.  
"So you're telling me that you were in New York, 2001 and then a Bright white light flashed and when you opened your eyes you where here?" she questioned, slightly sceptical. "Tha's right darlin'." he stated, He has no reason to lie, and i don't sense any tension in his voice, plus he has those claws, Maybe he is from the past in some other dimension.. she thought to herself. Logan sniffed, he looked side to side, then up, "Darlin' Who else uses this suit?" logan asked. "No one." she stated plain and simple, though she started to blush slightly. Logan growled and popped his claws, "Then there's someone hitchin' a ride 'sides me" She blinked and turned a brighter shade of red "O.. oh no, no one else is in here" she said her voice slightly shakey. Logan slowly retracted his claws, "Well what's his name darlin'." she blinked and just stared ahead a few moments, "how do you know it's a he?" she asked, her face flushed. "I got m' ways darlin'." he stated. "Zechs. Zechs Marquiese" she finally answered. Logan nodded, "Kinda fancy name" he stated "well he's also known as Miliardo Peacecraft." Logan blinked Peacecraft...? tha' name is The name o' that guy leadin' an anti mutant campaign in China.. he thought to himself, but shook of the thought, this afterall was a different dimension.  
"Where here." she said. Logan looked at the veiw screen, a hanger door opening on a obviously military base. She stopped her Taurus suit, going through the shut down procededure. She hopped down from the suit door, soon followed by Logan. He heard the soft beat of someone walking towards them, he ducked behing the foot of the Taurus suit. "Ah Noin I see you've returned." a voice said as the footsteps stopped. Logan listened closely. "Yes Zechs i'm back." she looked at him, her face looking slightly uneasy. Zechs hugged her, eyeing over her shoulder at her suit, Logan adjusted his position, his boot making a slight scraping sound on the cement floor. Aw Cripes.. Logan thought, he stood, Zechs blinked and pushed noin behind him "Who're you!?" Noin interrupted, "That's Logan He's a friend of mine Zechs." Zechs eyed him over, then stepped up to logan "Well i'm Zechs Marquise. It's a pleasure, i'm sure." zechs said as he extended a hand. Logan looked at the hand and back up at Zechs "Well -kid- y' already know who I am." Logan said giving zechs a, mess with me and you're going to regret it, look. Zechs slightly snuffed and turned to Noin and whispered in her ear "you know you're not supposed to bring your, 'interests' to the base." Logan growled "Bub you may not thin' i can hear you but i can', an' i ain' her 'interest', I'm jus' gonna be here 'till i can' figure out wha' happened t' me." Zechs turned around a look of total surprise took his face. "Do you 'ave any clue who i am?" "No but i'm sure yer gonna tell me ain' ya pretty boy?" Noin interrupted "Boys! Now stop it this instant. Zechs cool your jets, he's a friend got it? And if he was more than just a -friend- it isn't any of your buisness!" Zechs nodded and walks off leaving it at that. "Logan i'll show you where you can stay.He nodded and followed her down a a long hallway to another section of the base. She opened the door "Here's your quarters." Logan looked around, walking, standing by the window "Nice place y' got here darlin'." he stated finally. She nodded "Well sleep well tonight Logan." He watched as she exited the room. She closed the door behind her and sighed Well Logan hope you're comfertable in my old room. Logan sat on the bed sniffed lightly and blinked "Well looks like Noin an' Zechs been in here b'fore..."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Logan was going through drawers, he found some clothes that fit him. He heard a knock on the door, "It ain' locked." he called. The door opened and Zechs walked in. Logan turned around "Wha' do Y' want bub?" Logan questioned. "Simple 'bub' I'm here to tell you now that if you hurt Noin in any way you're gonna answer to me." Zechs stared at Logan as logan walked up to Zechs. "you don' know me very well do y' bub" "I know your type Logan. I don't have to 'get to know' you to know what your like." Zechs said in a near growl. "Well tell y' what. Not most are all forward like with me, and i respect that, kid." logan said in a growl of his own. Zechs grabbed Logan's shirt "Listen, i am not a child so quit calling me kid, and i'm not kidding, Stay -away- from noin!" Zechs glared into Logan's eyes. Logan just calmly said "Bub i'll give ya th' count o' three, and after that it ain' gonna matter much wha' y' think." Logan Glared back. Logan lifted his fist about three inches from Zechs' chin. Zechs didn't even blink. "1..." SNIKT! Logan popped is far outter claw. Zechs blinked "2...." SNIKT! Logan popped his far inner claw knicking Zechs' cheek "now y' sure you wan' me t' get t' three bub?" Zechs blinked letting Logan go. logan retracted his two claws. "Now kid lemme tell ya somethin'. you may be leader o' this flamin' place, but you still got alot t' learn. Now i ain' gonna hurt Noin, but you on th' other hand better be careful, cause i got six andamantium claws that you could get up close an' peronal like with, got it?" Zechs just glared, and walked out the door.  
Noin sits on top of her Taurus suit making some minor repairs, BANG! she curses under her breath as she hits her nuckles on the solid metal as her wrench slips. "Y' ok darlin'?" a familiar voice calls from below. "Yeah Logan i'm ok." She said looking up from the compartment she's in. Logan climbs up sitting next to the opening to the compartment. Noin climbed up and sat next to him whiping her hands on a red rag. "Got some righ' here darlin'." he motioned for her cheek, she moved the rag up to whipe it, only smudging the mark making it bigger. He chuckled lightly, she sighed and gave up watching him as he lit up a cigar. "So Logan, exactly what are you?" he looked over to her, Blowing a puff of smoke away from her "Talk about you an' yer loaded questions darlin'. Well i'm what people call a mutant." A mutant? I've heard of those before... infact it was about 10 years ago when it happened.. "Mutant's are people with gifts, like telekinesis, Or super strength." he explained. "What powers do you have, Metal claws?" "Nope the claws are a long story, but basically they are bone on the inside o' the metal. The Metal is Andamantium, a indestructable steel alloy. It's laced all over m' bones." "Oh, well other than that what else makes you different?" "Well, I got hightened senses, like that of a dog, or a bat. I can see almost perfectly in pitch darkness, I can smell like a blood hound, and hear whispers from far away. I also heal real fast." Noin nodded to his question as she watches a private walk by, he seemingly doesn't notice them. "So how old are you Logan?" noin asked again. Logan sniffed the air watching the private walk by. "Don' know darlin'." He took a puff of his cigar, finishing it off. "But i know i was aroun' in the spanish civil war." She blinked "That would make you like what? 100, 200 years old?" "Aroun' there yeah." he comnfirmed. "Y' see darlin' i got implanted memories. And i can' trust 'em all. I know some are true cause some people like 'Captain America' who was in germany in WWII who i worked with." Zechs walked up, passing the private down the hall. "A Noin there you are." Logan looked down jumping down, "Well Noin i'll leave y' two alone fer now." Noin nodded, hopping down also. Logan headed off in the direction of the private. Zechs turned to Noin, "I don't like him. I know his type Noin he's going to hurt you, i'm telling you i don't trust him." She just laughed, "That's exactly why i like him Zechs. You're always jumping to conclusions about people. But you're wrong about Logan."  
  
  
  
Logan sniffed the the air. Mystique. Logan followed the hallway untill he reached a large door, more than likely very important. There was a numerical number pad to the side of the door. He looked at it, looked down the hallway. ok the one with the weakest scent will be the button to be first. Logan sniffed the keypad and started pressing buttons. The door opened silently he stepped into the room as the door closed silently. "Ah Logan what brings you here?" A male voice says from the chair infront of the 12 or so monitors. "It's funny -zechs- how y' got here quicker than me." Logan said with a smirk. "How so Logan?" Zechs asked. "I just left you talking with Noin." Logan said with a small growl. The form in the chair slowly started to transform into Raven Darkholme, the one also known as Mystique. She hmphed. "So what are you doing here Raven?" Logan said, slightly surprised he called her Raven. in sighed inwardly, remembering a few fond memories of the shapeshifter, but in the end he knows he can't really trust her. "Well -Wolverine- Since it's either tell you what i'm doing here, or get gutted, I had authorized an attack on one of the colonies last night... they should be retaliating anytime now... and with the bombs on all of the mobil suits, other than Noin's... since she was working on her own suit... Infact the attack should be comencing any moment now.." she said with a smirk. "Oh by the way wolverine." A red light flashed, along with loud sirens. "Nice choices in friends in Oz..." Logan growled not having time to explain popped his claws slashing the door open running down the hall.  
"Go Go Go!" noin shouted across the hanger as she suited up her mobile suit. "We're under attack! Everyone Suit up!" Noin in her Taurus head out of the hanger leading various other Leo and Taurus suits. As The exit the hander multiple Mobile Dolls Land and start firing. Logan enters the Hanger finding an unmanned Leo suit, he hops up in it "not much different from the black bird.." he presses a blue button with the word 'COMM' under it, a view screen turns on. "Noin! There are Bombs in yer men's suits!" He shouts over the comm. Noins picture appears on his view screen "Repeat that Logan i didn't read!" "I said there are bombs on the Su-" The screen in Noin's suit goes blank, and then to the battle infront of her, she turns her suit in time to see the suit Logan was in in flames, And Logan Flying through the air in flames "Logan!? No!!!" She yelled and spun her suit around And opened fire on an enemy manned suit destroying it.  
Logan groaned "wha' hit me..." he blinked opening his eyes, still slightly fuzzy. He looked side to side, seeing multiple suits exploading, most of them Noin's. He got to his feet shook his head and looked up a Mobil Doll standing infront of him he heard an electronic "Surrender now and you won't be harmed." Logan laughed popping his claws. "Surrender? good one tin can!" "Hostile enemy, attack" the electronic voice stated. The beam cannon in the hand of the Doll started charging. Logan waited, slightly crouched. It fired, Logan lept to the side and ran behind the Mobile doll. The smoke cleared where Logan stood. "Hostile enemy destroyed." The electronic voice stated. Logan lept landing on the back of the Mobile Doll, "Y'd like that bub wouldn' ya!?" He jabbed his claws into the back of the Mobile Doll, Letting his feet lose their grip, sliding down the back his claws cutting the whole way, hitting the fluid tank for the beam cannon, landing under the doll. The Doll exploads, Logan underneath it in a bubble of air caused by the suction of the air above him beaing heated and cool air rushing to fill the gap.  
Meanwhile, "Johnson two o'clock high!" Noin yells as she fires, more and more of her suits are being destroyed, her eyes full of tears, "Damnit!" She growls as another one of her troops is killed, she fires apon the last of the Mobile Dolls, as the enemy's manned suits fly off in retreat. "Damnit... they're dead... Logan... my men..." Her head drops, tears dropping to the floor of her Taurus suit. All of a sudden she hears something pounding on her cockpit door, "Noin Open up!" She blinks Logan! She opens the the door, Logan swings in. "Y' ok darlin'?" Logan looks at her. "I'll be fine..." She stares at the floor of the cockpit tears falling steadily. I've seen thin's like this all th' time.. kinda get numb t' the feelin' 'till y' meet someone like Noin... kinda reminds you that these guys are accually dead, ain' gonna come back... Logan thought as he patted noin's back.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They're dead... They're all dead... Logan looked down the hall of the Westchester Mansion, blood trailing from the rooms of the X-Men. Someone killed them while they slept... He walks down the hallway looking into each room. Jean.... Scott... Rogue... Nightcrawler... Peter... Oh my God... Jubes! He stops looking into Jubilee's room, she lying in her pajamas, a T-shirt and a pair of boxers she 'borrowed' from him one day, but he had long since forgotten, all bloodstained along with the sheets on her bed. Someone killed them.. all of them.. my friends... my family... His eyes darted down the room he looks into a mirror... And that Someone is me!? Logan Wakes up in a cold sweat, his claws extend "AHHHH!" He blinks slightly confused. He retracts his claws breathing heavily. "Thank god... just a dream... just a deram.." he said looking into a tabletop mirror on the bedside table. "just a dream..." he whispered. Just a few months ago Logan was a horeseman of death for Apocolypse.. What if that chicken was comein' home to roost. He looked at a small battered device on the table just under the mirror "A timehook...!?" he gasped lightly.  
  
  
  
A Small buzz is heard Noin sits up in her bed and yawns "Five o'clock..." She whiped the sleep from her eyes, pressing the snooze button on her alarm clock. I wonder how Logan's doing... She didn't know what it was about him, but she found something was attractive, it could have been the way he stood up to Zechs, or his similiar sense of humor, She wasn't sure.. No she couldn't think like this? Logan, Attractive? No, not Logan, She loves Zechs... Miliardo... she's in love with him.. Or is she..? She shook her head and stood up her large t-shirt flowing losely over her as she walks to the shower room and turns the hot water on. I do wonder how Logan is doing though...  
  
  
Author Notes:  
I like how it turned out accually ^.^ Alot better than i Expected, I'm not that familiar with Gundam Wing Characters. Well Thanx for reading, all comments welcome, email me at ashskylark@datarecall.net  
This is Part one of i don't know how long of a Fanfic...... ^.~   
  



	2. Gundam W Part 2

Gundam W  
And this 'W' Doesn't stand for Wing.  
  
  
Chapter 4 (Cont.)  
  
Logan came to a door marked 'Weight Room' he grunted, entered the door. I gotta work off some steam an' this place ain' got a danger room. He stood next to a bench press, a few trainees, or he supposed they where trainees, where doing various excersises, he nodded to them he placed four one-hundred pound weights on each side of the bar the trainees just blinked at him. One whispered to the other "No way he can bench eight-hundred pounds, he's crazy" Logan just grunted, and layed on the bench, grabbing the bar with his bare hands and lifted the bar up and over the rest, letting it come down to his chest. "See what did i tell you? He's gonna crush himself." the trainee whispered again. Logan grunted, hearing the entire conversation, he pushed the bar up with one force holding it there a moment. "Whoa... no way!" The other trainee whispered. Logan let it down and pushed it back up again.  
  
Noin Reached out and grabbed a towel wrapping it around herself and stepped out of the shower. She walked into her living area, and jumped lightly "What are you doing here??" She looked at Zechs sitting on her bed. "Just came to check up on you Noin" He said looking up at her. She blushed lightly "Well next time knock, Zechs seriously. A girl needs her privacy." he stood up. "Well Noin, I'm really here to talk to you about Logan." he walked over to the window looking up at the pre-dawn sky. "Well what about him?" Noin asked as she walked into her walk in closet. "He's Dangerous. I did some research on him, Does Canada's Department H ring a bell?" She blinked lightly. "Isn't that the Department which did genetic alterations on people to create like super soldiers?" she asked stepping out of her closet dressed in baggy black pants and olive green tanktop. "I see you have heard about it, well Yes, it did do genetic alterations on "people" more specifically mutants. I found some information on your 'friend'." He handed her a peice of paperwith a picture of Logan with this:  
  
Codename: Wolverine  
Real Name: Unknown, Presumably Logan  
Hieght: 5'3"  
Weight: With Andamantium 300 lbs, Without 200lbs  
Age: Unknown, Anywhere from 80 to 800 yrs  
Powers: This one has Hightened senses, like that of an animal. He also has an accelerated healing facter, which is not to it's fullest due to his andamantium.  
Skills: He is a Master in many forms of martial arts, he was also trained as a Samurai in Japan.  
CAUTION:  
The one named Wolverine is very unpredictable, What we have Dubbed "Berzerker Rages" are very dangerious. When he rescesses into one, he cannot be controlled, and since his escape anyone who meets with him is advised to stay away, he is very dangerious, And whatever you do to not try to capture him. He IS armed and Dangerious.  
  
She read the papers, "so Zechs, look at the date on this, '1980' This is ancient history." he shook his head "Noin, Logan is dangerious and unpredictable, i can't have a vigilante on this base, He's going to have to leave." She glared at him "So you're kicking him out?" He stood and approached the door, "Exactly. If i have to i'll open the door for him, but he's leaving." He walked out almost slamming the door. "That's what you think Zechs. I'm going to help Logan. And you're not going to stop me." She said as she sat down on her bed.  
  
  
  
Logan sets the bar back on the rests and sits up. Tha' was an -OK- work out but i've had alot better.. He stood Looked to the trainees "wha' ya'll lookin' at kids?" They blinked and didn't answer. He growled lightly walking out of the weight room. He headed towards where the hanger was, now nothing but an opening.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Good, these plants worked.. now to get Noin. A man dressed in all black stayed in the shadows watching Logan walk by. He grinned under his face mask. With ninja stealth he walked silently towards Noin's Quarters.   
Logan reached where the hanger was, and noticed the gaurds are on the ground leanin' against the wall. He crouched by them and checked for a pulse. Nothing. He growled. Somethin' ain' right.. He stood and blinked. Noin! He ran for her quarters. The ninja heard Logan's footsteps and lept into an unoccupied room silently. Logan passed the door and reached Noin's quarters and Knocked on the door. "Come in" she said, logan opened the door. "'ey darlin' just checkin' on ya, two o' yer gaurds are dead... someone's broke in. He's a pro at that, there ain' a mark on yer two men." She blinked.   
The man dressed in black headed back towards the hanger, and ducks behind some rubble, ducking into it's shadow. Shouldn' be long now, They'll be comeing this way and i'll kill Noin, and if i have to, that man she's with. He smiled to himself and watched down the hall.  
"Are you sure they're dead Logan?" He nodded. "No Pulse darlin'." She hung her head slightly, "Well i want to see them to make sure." He nodded and motioned for her to follow him. She did so, walking down the hall looking at all the doors as she passed them. Her eyes lingered over her old quarter's door, the one where Logan was staying, which was just 5 doors down from where the hanger entrance was. Luckily none of the living quarters where destroyed in the battle earlier. Logan pointed to the two soldiers "There darlin'." She looked at them, they almost looked as if they were asleep and not dead. "I wonder who did this Logan.." she said crouching by one of her men. Logan's ear twitched as he heard an all to familiar sound, though he noticed noin didn't hear it, A sword..? He turned seeing a man dressed in black leap at him from a rubble pile, the man bringing his sword down to cut into Logan's Skull. Logan Lifted his arm up in an upward block the man's sword cutting clean through, stopping with a metalic CLING! sound. Logan grunted and growled, "Just like cuttin' chicken' 'till y' reach the andamantium laced skeleton!" The man stepped back in surprise "My god what are you!?" Logan smirked, "Yer worst nightmare bub." Noin blinked and stood up. Logan glanced back for a breif second, long enough for the man in black to leap over Logan and land on the other side of Noin. Logan growled Backflipping over noin. SNIKT! The ninja blinked looking at Logan's claws. "Bub t' get t' her yer gonna hafta go through me!" Logan growled looking at the man. The man had a smirk on his voice "You're fast Wolverine. But The Shadow knows when to take his leave. And you may want to look behind you, there's a fatal gas bomb in that corner over there. There's enough lethal gas in there to kill at least two thirds of the men on this base." Logan glanced at noin and turned around to see a bright flash and smoke appear infront of him, and Shadow's voice say "And you have ten seconds untill it goes off. "Noin Get your men out of here!" An electronic voice echos "10." Logan runs towards the voice, as noin presses an alarm button. "9." Logan grabbed the bomb Running towards his quarters. "8." Noin watched Her men exit their quarters "ok Men," "7." "evacuate immediately!" "6." One of Noin's men ran into Logan, "5." The man stood up, "4." Logan growled, "3." he continued to run down the hallway. "2." He kicked open his door running in "1." He slammed the door "0."   
Logan looked at the bomb then heard shadow's voice emit from it "I see The Hero always falls for the false bomb trick... i hope you can live with your fatal mistake." Logan blinks. "That son of a- Noin!" He ran out his door "Noin!" he yelled to her, "It was a fake bomb!" Noin turned looking to Logan. "What?" cripes she didn't hear me. "It was a fa-" Logan seen a little flash of light behind noin. Five Shurikens flew towards noin all five hitting her in the small of her back, cutting deep into her internal organs. Logan ran faster reaching Noin as she fell to her knees. Logan dropped to his knees catching her, "Noin!" She coughed up a little blood. Logan growled "Someone! Noin's Hurt, Where's Your flamin infirmary!?" he stood, gently picking up noin in his arms, her body already limp. No one answered him. He growled turning to a private "You! Where's the freakin' infirmary!?" he yelled, the private almost knocked over from surprise, then noticed Noin was hurt "This way sir!" The man ran down a hallway, Logan hurridly followed. The man reached a door, not opening it "Here sir." Logan growled kicking the door causing it to fly open startling the doctor within. "Bub no time t' explain just get yer scrubs on an' do wha' i say" Logan gently layed noin down on a small bed, back up, her color already left her. Logan cursed under his breath, he pulled the shurikens from her back as the doctor came with his instruments, "ok bub she's lost alot o' blood, don' worrie abou' wha' type blood i got, just get ready fer a transfusion." The doctor blinked "But sir-" Logan growled popping his right set of claws pushing them to the doctor's face " bub you don' wanna mess with me righ' now, jus do it" The doctor blinked and nodded his head, Logan retracted his claws, and layed on the operating bed next to Noins the doctor Placed a needle in noin's arm I hate needles... but righ' now ain' th' time t' be choosey. Logan thought as the docor pushed another needle into his arm, and connected the two with a small length of tubeing. Logan started squeezing his fist repeatedly, the red liqiud started flowing from his arm through the tubing to Noins, he looked over at her. "It's all gonna be ok darlin'... don' worrie."   
About an hour later Logan's healing factor working to replace the loss of blood he's had noin's breathing now normal, her wounds sealing up slowly. Logan yanked the needle out of him and sat up as Zechs walked in. "What happened!?" Zechs instantly looked at Logan "What did you do!?" Logan growled "I saved her life bub." Logan explained what happened. "I'm sorry Logan, I owe you one." Logan shrugged. "I didn' save her cause o' you bub, I saved her cause o' her." Zechs Looked at noin, she groaned lightly "Zechs...?" He rushed to her side, and clasped her hand. "I'm here Noin." She opened her eyes and looked up "What happened...?" She groaned again. Logan Blinked his breathing became heavy, He fell back onto the bed the cut on his arm re-opening up, along with other wounds from the past few days. Noin looked to her side "Logan!?" She sat up quickly. "What's wrong bub?" She blinked at the word bub, she never used that before. Logan's eyes widened, the doctor coming over looking at logan. "He looks like he has an extreme case of lead poisoning.." The doctor gave an injection of antibiotics into Logan's arm. Logan blacked out, his wounds starting to bleed. Noin blinked and got down from her bed all of her wounds coupleatly healed. "Mr. Marquise, Place logan on his side and hold him there it will better help the medication flow through his body." Noin got on her knees at Logan's side, his eye's opened slightly he looked at noin "'ey darlin'... feelin'.... better...?" he reached out with his hand touching her cheek lightly, she pushed her cheek to his hand, tears falling from her eyes "Logan..." she muttered as he blacked out again, his body going into convulsions. The doctor finished stitching up logan's major wounds sloppily, then injecting him with a sedative to relaxe his muscles. "That's all i can do for now." The doctor said as he left the room.  
The Doctor sat by the door and lit up a cigarette I hope the boss will be pleased. He stood up and walked out of the hanger section into some nearby woods. In a nearby tree a familiar figure lurked. The Doctor in his usual white lab coat stopped leaning against the tree. The figure jumped down pointing a ninja sword at the doctor's neck. "Who are you?" The shadow asked. The doctor smirked "None of your buisness Ninja." The Doctor held out his hands The ground started to shake, Shadow stumbled his blade slicing the Doctor's neck "Aw dangit.." Shadow muttered. I Killed an innocent... I must now go back to the base. Shadow crouched by the doctor, searched his pockets, finding a small vile of green liquid.  
  
  
  
"Come on Logan..." Noin whispered holding Logan's hand. Zechs leaned against a wall looking at her almost in disgust. Look at her.. I mean yeah he's dying... but she's carrying on like he's me.. Noin looked up at Zechs, then back down to Logan. zechs turned to the door as it opened a man in a Ninja costume stepped in. Noin jumped up, "You!" Zechs blinked slighty confused, Shadow dropped his sword and Shurikens on the floor. Noin blinked, slightly confused. He walked over to a counter Picked up a syringe and connected it to the vile of green liquid. He walked over to the unconcious Logan. Zechs glanced at the counter, noticing a note book opened to a stat sheet of Logan. Shadow went to Inject the green liquid into Logan when noin Stopped him. "I don' thin' So bub." she blinked at her use of wordage again. Zechs looked at her "Noin let him. The doctor wasn't ours. he was an imposter." Noin blinked and looked at Shadow and let him continue. Shadow injected logan with the liquid. "My Honor is disgraced, and i'm here to beg for your forgiveness Noin." Shadow bowed his head and stood at the door. Logan blinked awake his wounds sealing up. He lept up extending his claws his eyes darting around the room. He growled not seeing shadow, he retracted his claws. He steped to noin noticing her eyes are bloodshot and her cheeks wet from tears. "darlin' wha's wron'?" he looked at her. "N... Nothing Logan.." she looked to the ground, Logan sniffed Spun around, grabbed Shadow slamming him against a wall extending a claw on either side of his neck, his middle claw extending cutting into shadow's neck lightly, a beed of blood trickling down his claw. Shadow didn't as so much blink. Logan growls poping all three of his other claws, pushing them close to Shadow's face. "Yer either really brave or really stupid kid." Shadow just looked at him "Neither Wolverine, technically i'm already dead. I don't exist. So killing me wouldn't gain anything." Logan growled, retracting his claws. "Well bub tell ya what. If you get outta here all quiet like, i may not track y' down an' kill you." Shadow blinked as Logan turned around and walked over to Noin. Shadow Shrugged and picked up his weapons walking out of the room into the darkness of the night.  
  
Chapter 6   
  
"So what are you so worried about anyway?" Duo said as he hopped down off of his gundam, Deathscythe. Heero just looked up, "I'm not Worried. Plus our mission is to earth anyway" Heero yawned typing in a few more settings into his Wing Zero Custom. Duo shook his head, "So It is about Relena isn't it?" Duo said leaning against the wing zero's cocpit door, tossing his braid back gently. Heero slightly grunted, "What makes you think that?" Duo didn't answer, he just hopped down, and walked over to the Deathscythe. "Well If we're going to leave, we might as well do it now.." Duo hopped up into his cockpit. "One step ahead of you..."  
  
  
  
A Large ship slipped silently through the fluid darkness of space. "All Systems go captian, we should arrive at earth in 6 hours 45 minutes and 3, 2, 1, seconds." A man of medium stature said while pressing buttons quickly on a lighted holographic display. "Good.. Soon Oz and the Colonies shall see who the real super power is..." another man, of a slightly larger build laughs as the ship slowly slipping into the darkness.  
  
  
  
Westchester, NY, Logan sifted through the rubble of what used to be Xaiver's Institute for Higher Learning, but now was nothing more than just rubble. Noin steped up behind him, Placing her hand on his shoulder, "Sorry..." Logan just stepped over to an old computer terminal. He typed a few commands into it, the computer buzzed to life. "damn thin's ain' on it's last leg yet." Logan typed in a few more commands, the computer screen blinked from the Windows M.E.(c), to a special operating system, an electronic voice buzzed "Welcome Wolverine" all of a sudden Prof. X's face appeared on the Monitor, "Ah Logan i see you survived the attack. But unfortunatly, None of the rest did... Scott Jean and the rest of the X-Men are Desceased. And by the time you are recieving this, I too am most likely dead. unfortunatly, the humans declared an all out war against us, and they won. Magneto escaped to someplace in space with a few of his desciples. But none of us are left. Even Jubilee was killed... Logan i am sorry, but you are alone now... maybe even the last of our kind.." The computer screen blanked out. Logan just blinked, And Popped his claws. Noin Jumped, He pushed her out of the way leaping at the wall, his claws slamming through the rubble, Creed on the other side expected this. Sabretooth jumped back, Logan landed, his claws fowards, his muscles tensing. "I dun' know why y' descided t' mess with me t'day bub, but this is our last showdown." Creed just smirked "Good runt, and after i'm finished with you i'm gonna drink th' blood o' that pretty lil' Noin after i have my fun with her." Logan roared leaping forward, Creed smirked, grabbing Logan's wrists. He simply fell backwards, Ramming his toeclaws into Logan's abdomen slashing downwards. Logan howled out, spinning around crouching, running at Sabretooth, Sabretooth lept at Logan, At the last second Logan Lept off to the side, Creed slashed. Logan Springboarded off of a nearby wall, slamming into 'Tooth. Logan Rammed his claws down into Creed's shoulder, slashing clean through, Creed's arm falling with a dead thud to the ground. Creed howled out, Grabbing Logan's throat ripping it out. Logan gurgled his eyes glazing over red. Logan gurgled Slashing into Creed's Chest, ripping through the flesh and bones. Creed spat up blood. Logan gurgled a few curses, slamming his claws into each side of creed's head, ripping in opposite directions, the top of creed's head flopping to the floor as he collapsed. Logan steped back spitting on creed and turned holding his guts in his stomach, he collapsed just in the hole in the wall.  
Noin watched on from an overturned desk covered in moss. What can these guys do?? She loaded her .45, just in case, even though she knew it wouldn't do much good. She peered over the Desk "wow.. Ouch, C'mon Logan..." She seen the top of Creed's head flop over onto the floor and ran to logan. He wasn't breathing. She softly rolled him over onto his back, looking over his wounds. He was bleeding, badly and even with his healing factor, without medical attention soon, he would bleed to death. She Ripped off her tank top, leaving her in just her bra. She didn't care, She started ripping it into shreds, she winced pushing his intestines into the slashes creed's claws left, wrapping them in the shreds of her tank top. That's not enough... he's still bleeding... maybe there's something here... She stood up, looking around slowly begining to rummage through the rubbage. ...Wait! In the Leo! She bolted off into the direction of her mobile suit.  
  
  
  
"So tell me why are we going to earth again Heero?" Duo asked. "Like i said, it's part of the mission. Now shut up and fly." Duo sighed. He looked up a few things in his basic computer files, and closed the small info windows with a hmmm.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
